chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Seeds The Land Wiki:Trivia
Chaos Seeds Pop Culture & Easter Eggs Personal References I thought it would be appropriate to start this off with references to people that the Author. Aleron Kong deeply cares for and have a special meaning to him. *Richter - The character of Richter is a mash up of Aleron, physically and his best friends personality. *Hisako, Sprite Hearthmother - She is a reference to Aleron’s mother whos middle name is Hisako. *Yoshi - This is a reference to Aleron’s uncle who has since passed away. *Sion - Aleron’s close friend and cousin growing up. *Randophus - Referencing Randy Wells, Aleron’s publicist who keeps him on track. *Alma - Based off of a beloved pet of Aleron’s. *Sonorae, Assassin - ex GF of Aleron. They are not on great terms. =Games= Battlefield *Raiders Book 6. Chapter 32 - “Seeing her visual feed, Richter felt like he was looking at one of the old games he used to play. Specifically, it looked like Battlefield 9: Water Wars.” Civilization game series *Predators Book 7, Chapter 45 - He mentions the game Civilization 10, a real time strategy game in reference to his own tendency toward megalomania. Dragon Warrior *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 17 - “He would never live it down if The Land’s equivalent of a Dragon Warrior blue slime slowly beat him to death while he just stood there drooling.” Street Fighter *Forging Book 2, Chapter 24 - Besides, everybody knew that Chun-Li was a better choice than Ryu. Warcraft series *Predators Book 7, Chapter 90 - while upgrading the town hall using settlement points. “A great cacaphony could be heard from within the mist like grinding rock and hammered wood.” This is exactly the same audio affect when building buildings on Warcraft RTS games. World of Warcraft *Predators Book 7, Chapter 103 - Richter has Sion scream “Leeroy Jenkins!” before battle. This is a reference to a viral video of a Blackrock Spire raid in WoW. *Singe’s Mausoleum is Naxxramus. *Singe’s Staff? Skyrim *Forging Book 2, Chapter 20 - “Draugh are warriors who willingly consign a portion of their souls to be bound to their bodies after death. All personality and individuality are gone, but what remains is a fierce determination to protect the place of their rest. For this reason, draugh are normally placed to protect the burial chambers of their former masters. Beware the fierce strength of the undead.” Draugh are Draugr, the undead Nordic warriors of Skyrim. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. *Skill trees are described the same way. *Alliances Book 3, Chapter 1 - “One arrow struck the warrior Orvin in the back of the knee, causing him to collapse.” Classic guard quote from Skyrim "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 27 - Stealth mechanic. “He kept his attention glued to his eye gauge. Entering Stealth had made a closed eye appear on his internal interface. As long as the eye stayed closed, his concealment was preserved.” =Music= *Song: Don’t Stop Believing Band: Journey All my exes live in a Texas “It went down hard and, he couldn’t be sure, but he was fairly certain his eyes crossed for just a moment. For some reason that thought made him think of one of his exes in Texas, but he couldn’t figure out why. Get Down Tonight by KC & the Sunshine Band Founding Book 1, Chapter 1 - “So what do I do here,” asked Silk, “do I put my hand on it? Do a little dance maybe?” “You could make a little love,” Loki suggested. “Maybe get down tonight,” Crush finished, light chuckles coming over the chat line. Catacombs book 4, Chapter 7 - Song: Hate Me Now by Nas “You can hate me now… but I won’t stop now… you can hate me nowwww!” What does the fox say? - Founding Book 1, Chapter 2. Book 7 - He sings about a small town girl living in a lonely world. *Song: All I Do is Win Band: DJ Khalid featuring Ludacris Book 6, Raiders - Chapter 1 After pulling himself up out of the crevasse created by the death of the Witch Doctor bugbear. He screams “All I do is win” =Books= Catch-22 *Predators Book 7, Chapter 88 - “you’re only paranoid if they’re not out to get you." Divine Dungeon Series *Predators Book 7, Chapter 83 - Roswan says, “Who on earth would take an innocent creature like a chicken or... a bunny and turn it into something dangerous. I don’t plan to fear my food, Lord Ricter.” This is referencing the Divine Dungeon series by Dakota Krout. The first creatures were rabbits that were made more dangerous as the dungeon grew stronger. *Predators Book 7, Chapter 12 - Mana Manipulation - Hisako teaches Richter this skill, the description and affect is almost exactly that described in the book series-which has one of the most robust descriptions of Mana and its interactions with adventurers in the entire genre. Dragons Wrath series *Predators Book 7, Chapter 85 - nest of rat like creatures with ice magic is a reference to Dragons Wrath series by Brent Roth. “Though the ratlike creatures were small, they were almost as wrathful as a dragon.” Dragonlance *Predators Book 7, Chapter 5 - Kindir = Kender - The book states that they were “like a bur in the foot.” The main Kendir representative in the Dragonlance series was a Kendir named Tasselhoff Burrfoot. Holy Bible *Alliances Book 3, Chapter 1. “Those who live by the sword die by the sword.” Matthew 26:52. *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 20 - “Though the body is strong, the spirit is weak. I’m sure I can control it.” - Beyan *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 48 - “The Warrior had called him to battle, and so the goblin would reap the whirlwind.” This is a reference from the book of Hosea (8:7). "They that sow the wind, shall reap the whirlwind" Magician (Raymond E Feist) *Predators Book 7, Chapter 92 - Pug was the main character of this book series and was the Avatar of Chaos that answered Richter’s questions. Mr. Wizard's 400 experiments in science, January 1, 1978 *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 45 - It wasn’t clear if the potions actually had to be left in the glass building or not, or even if the moonshine would be considered a potion, but who didn’t want to do experiments like Mr. Wizard. The Sovereign of the Seven Isles series *Forging Book 2 Chapter 6 - Royal Pixie Queen Elora - she is named after the Fairy Queen, Queen Elona. Wheel Of Time *Predators Book 7, Chapter 30 - Mention of Aes Sedai - bad things come in threes. The Aes Sedai were right. =Famous People= *Benjamin Franklin - Swarm book 5, chapter 45. “Congratulations! You have learned the skill: Brewing. “Beer is living proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy.” *Bill Paxton - code to access the meadow was “Thank you Bill Paxton.” *Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson - Predators ch70 - “Jabroni” *George Lucas - “If Star Wars was right, there was only one way to defeat a Rancor type monster.” After stabbing the Mauler. “Fuck you, Lucas!” *General George Patton - Founding Book 1, chapter 8. Nodding back, Richter said, “It is noble to die for your people, but I say, let’s make these bastards die for theirs!” "No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his country." - Gen. George S. Patton, Jr. *Halle Berry & Scarlet Johansson - During his Trial and battle with Nexus, the demigod is in bed with her *Hatori Hanso - The professed Rogue is names Hanzo after the famous samurai. *Issac Asimov - Richter commands the mist workers to obey Asimovs 3 laws of robotics. *Keanu Reeves - Catacombs Book 4 he says “It’s like that movie President Reeves was in.” *JJ Abrams & Joss Whedon - “Abrams and Whedon!” *Mel Brooks - Predators book 7 ch. 74. After gaining a vassal and achieving the title of Chief he says “it’s good to be the chief”. This is a reference to Mel Brooks and “it’s good to be the king”. *Prince - Founding book 1 chapter 2. “What’s a chaos seed?” Richter, aka the human formerly known as James, asked looking at his race. Reference to “The Artist, formerly known as Prince.” *Samuel L. Jackson - Predators book 7 ch 28. When Richter finds out he can put Soul Trap on weapons and armor. That sounded insanely cool to Richter. Like Pulp Fiction, Sam Jack, cool! “Don’t touch me bitch, I’ll snatch the soul outcha body!” *Wayne Brady - Forging Book 2, Chapter 20 - “Richter fixed a defiant grimace on his face. None of that mattered. He was still going to choke this bitch out.” =TV/Film= A-Team *Forging Book 2, Chapter 6 - Hannibal Smith. “Accepting both quests, Richter smiled broadly. He almost broke his arm patting himself on the back. His thoughts ran something like, I love it when a plan comes together. Now where’s my cigar?” https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FPQlXNH36mI Adams Family *Predators Book 7, Chapter 44 - Richter has Futen address him with the phrase “you rang?” In his deadpan voice. This is a reference to theTV show’s character Lurch. Archer *Forging Book 2, Chapter 18 - “Okay,” Richter said, “’So one of us is supposed to stick our hand in that hole to reach that circle, but then it’s going to be all like, ‘Oh no! Something grabbed my hand. And where did that monster come from? Oh, curse this completely unexpected twist of fate. Oh, the humanity!” Richter was really getting into the role and was doing his best Sterling Archer by the end of it.’ *Predators Book 7, Chapter 86 - Wudhaus the cordwainer who “likes to fetch rugs.” This is referring to Woodhouse the butler in the popular animated tv show Archer. Army of Darkness *Raiders book 6, Chapter 24 - “Abrams and Whedon, he really had to watch his big mouth! Why the hell did it always seem like it was getting him into trouble? Why couldn’t he just be like his boy Ash and get himself out of trouble with a smooth, “Well, uhhh, that’s just what we call pillow talk, baby.” Austin Powers *Founding Book 1, Chapter 11 - “Arghh! I swear to god I’m going to put a bell on you if you keep surprising me like that!” This is from a scene in the movie A Spy Who Shagged Me. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gAKLkFNnRP0 *Founding Book 1, Chapter 14 - Blinking back to consciousness, he said clearly and succinctly, “Skop furgin hidin mi uuu fookene men e me!” This is a reference to the character Mini Me in Austin Powers. Avatar *Predators Book 7, Chapter, 90 - When testing minerals to convert in his mine with Settlement points he tries “Unobtanium”, which was the McGuffin of the Avatar movie. Back To the Future 3 *Predators, Book 7, Chapter 62 - The Kinder Elders use a potion called Doc Brown’s Wake Up Juice, to cure their hangovers. Balls of Fury *Predators Book 7, Chapter 92 - in the chaos memory, he grew old with himself. They wrote what they did on the tombstone because the “letters were $20 but apostrophes were free.” This is a line from the 2007 movie Balls of Fury. https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/259d5027-3ade-4405-9f13-0cbf60e4267f/gif The Big Lebowski *Predators Book 7, Chapter 60 - Shinecatcher says “you are obviously not fucking around.” This is a reference to a cult classic scene in The Big Lebowski. Blade * Catacombs Book 4, Chapter 7 - “Richter shrugged as if his victory had been no big deal. “Some muthafuckas always try to ice skate uphill.” YouTube · Grone0:22Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice-skate uphillJan 31, 2017 Chronicles of Narnia *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 40 - “The Hearth Mother cast Portal to Narina. The roar of a lion echoed out over the battlefield, and every debuff, curse and negative effect was removed from all present, enemy and ally alike.” Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon *Predators Book 7, Chapter 54 - Cloud Running skill - The skill originated from a race of snow leopards. The Chepelle Show *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 24 - “A distant part of his mind replayed what Charlie Murphy had said about Rick James. Wrong. WRONG!” Deadpool *Predators Book 7, Chapter 25 - Richter shouts “Maximum effort!” As her picks up one of the boars in the dungeon and slams it against the wall. Die Hard *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 34 & 35 - “My name is McClane. I’m so happy that you’re feeling better, my friend. You saved us from the sprites! Now, I need you to answer a quick question for me, and then I need just a very small favor.” ‘Pild-nac smiled at the commander and shouted the expression his human friend had taught him. The goblin didn’t understand any of the words, but McClane had promised that the phrase was an expression of friendship. The grinder shouted, “Yippe ki yay, motherfucker!” Dogma *Catacombs Book 4, Chapter 19 - Richter screams “Who’s house? Richter’s house!” Referencing Dogma’s “Ron’s house!” *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 26 - Scholars Bartle and Bea - “Despite Bartle’s statement, Bea’s expression conveyed, ‘I prefer not to.’ While one Scholar seemed delighted at Richter’s natural ability, the other was clearly resentful.” This peripherally references the movie Dogma, in particular, the fallen angel played by Ben Affleck. It also reaches to other sources such as Hitchhikers Guide and Archer, all which refer back to the book Bartleby, The Scrivener. In the story, a Wall Street lawyer hires a new clerk who, after an initial bout of hard work, refuses to make copy or do any other task required of him, with the words "I would prefer not to". Dragonball *Forging Book 2, Chapter 8 - “The invader dropped to the ground in a clatter of armor. Richter blinked in astonishment. Holy shit! Was that a Kamehameha?” Dr. Strangelove and LoTR *Predators Book 7, Chapter 108 - Yahoooooo! As he rides the nuke and richter rides the raid boss Void Mauler. Gandalf style. Doctor Who *Catacombs Book 4, Chapter 21 - Big ball of timey wimey stuff. Entourage *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 10 - Comedy-drama series. Salvatore "Turtle" Assante played by Jerry Ferrara and Jonathan "Drama" Chase played by Kevin Dillon. “Before the gnome could respond, she beckoned with two fingers and all of her healers fell in step behind her like Turtle and Drama. Beyan looked at Richter in offended disbelief, but the chaos seed just shook his head. “Don’t try to shout after someone with an entourage. It just makes you look desperate. Let’s go grab some dinner.” ER / every doctor show ever. *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 7 - “This particular guard decided to attack a monster made of solid rock that was twenty feet tall. Can anyone tell me what is wrong with this patient? Besides the fact that he also has rocks in his head?” Many of the villagers raised their hands. Sumiko pointed at one and the man spoke up, “He broke his right clavicle and dislocated the same shoulder when the giant kicked the shield he was holding.” Fifth Element *Predators Book 7, Chapter 48 - Ebon Tusker is distracted with a sow and Richter tries to explain and pushes his hands together, and back, twists his wrists and pushes his hands together again. This is a reference to the ending of Fifth Element, when Leeloo and Corbin Dallas are in the pod together. Fight Club *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 48 - “In response, Richter just shrugged and admitted in a calming voice, “You met me at a very strange time in my life.” Firefly/Serenity *Forging Book 2, Chapter 18 - “And in answer to your next questions: yes, you are a gyoti, and no, I won’t kiss you for a copper.” Yoshi gave a bright, garish smile, which swiftly fled his face, leaving behind only a cold glare. These Words and similar facial expression is played out in Episode 9 “Ariel.” https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Recap/FireflyE09Ariel *Predators Book 7, Chapter 74 - Inara the professional courtesan = Inara the companion. *Predators Book 7, Chapter 55 - while using his cloud running he closes the chapter out with the phrase “I am a leaf on the wind.” This is a reference to Hoban Washburne, the pilot of Serenity on the movie firefly and was his mantra, which he quietly recited during highly stressful situations, "I am a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar." The Fugitive *Founding Book 1, Chapter 17 - Using Tommy Lee Jones’ math, a fugitive could move over uneven terrain at four mph...neither Richter nor Sion was as badass as the man that played Indiana Jones and Han Solo! Friends *Predators Book 7, Chapter 74 - The man with the Profession of Chandler’s name is Joseph, AKA “Joey”. Game of Thrones *Predators Book 7, Chapter 74 - Professed Warrior Ygritte - Igrit from Game of Thrones Ghostbusters *Forging Book 2, Chapter 20 - “Richter shook his head, “Total protonic reversal. That’s bad. Okay. Important safety tip. Thanks, Egon.”’ *Alliances Book 3, Chapter 18 - While dual casting fire at the Kobolds, he mentions the fire intertwines like Ghostbusters crossing the streams. *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 47 - The words he chose were always in English, making it nearly impossible for anyone in The Land to be able to guess the response. He nodded and replied, “The call is ghost, the response is busters.” The Godfather *Forging Book 2, Chapter 2 -”Revenge is a dish best served cold.” Goonies *Predators Book 7, Chapter 87 - Wudhaus Cordwainer slick shoes: in Goonies , Asian kids shoes put out oil from the back. The Hangover *Predators Book 7, Chapter 45 - When alma shoots a lightening bolt into a richter’s face, Sion screams “She shot him in the face. IN THE FACE.” This is a reference to The Hangover when Zack Galafanakis gets tazed in the face by a kid while at the police department. Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay *Predators Book 7, Chapter 3 - “cock meat sandwich, I’m about to add some bacon.” The “sandwich” is a reference to a prison scene in the movie. Hell Raiser *Predators Book 7, Chapter 1 - Labyrinth/dungeon with a Large Diamond (bloodstone) and a one eyed serpent (Shale Adder) in the center. *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 37 - “Soldiers of Stone had greatly increased the natural armor of the goblins, but it still wasn’t enough to protect against a rapidly expanding mass of impossibly sharp, metallic strands that would put Hellraiser to shame.” He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe *Predators Book 7, Chapter 52 - when meeting Heman, Richter shouts “By the Power of Grey Skull!” Heroes *Founding Book 1, Chapter 1 - Hiro Takimura “Unless you are an Asian time traveler who saved a cheerleader you can’t pull off this pose.” This is one of the first tv references in book one. Hitch Hiker‘s Guide to the Galaxy *Predators Book 7, Chapter 93 - In the Sea of Chaos “They grew old together, lived a life of joy, but could never agree if the answer really was forty-two.” This is a reference to the Guide’s assertion that the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything is forty-two. (Credit Michele Lipes) Hilander *Predators Book 7, Chapter 71 - He shouts “Is this a quickening!” after killing Nien the Reaver. How I Met Your Mother *Predators Book 7, Chapter 13 - “Legend.... what do cows drink? Dairy! Legen-dairy!” The Incredible Hulk *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 4 - “This version of himself was also wearing only pants, but they were ripped like the hulk’s. For the umpteenth time, Richter wondered what type of super spandex Bruce Banner must be wearing 24/ 7. Richter acknowledged that it wasn’t exactly family friendly to show a set of gamma-irradiated cock and balls flailing around while a green, rage monster killed your loved ones, but hey, at least it would have been realistic.” Jerry McGuire *Catacombs Book 4, Chapter 13 - Leaving the room of the great seal, Richter looks back to Randy and whispers “You complete me.” *Predators Book 7, Chapter 55 - Richter makes Elora say “I want the fruit” in regard to the Quickening. This is a reference to the “show me the money” scene in the movie. Knightrider *Predators Book 7, Chapter 35 - during the party he tells stories of a talking vehicle named Kit and a man that solves crimes, usually at night. Labyrinth *Forging Book 2, Chapter 27 - “In front of me were two more doors. Each door had a sculpture attached to the front. The one on the left was a blond-haired angel, dressed in white. The door on the right was a redheaded succubus. Dressed in nothing,” he gave Sion a wink. Daniella sniffed in the background. “Well, they both started talking in sync. The gist of it was that one door led to safety and the other led to certain death. No matter what question was asked, one statue would always tell the truth, and the other would always lie. Trick was, I didn’t know which statue was the liar.” “Hash tag David Bowie, labyrinth bitches!” The League *Predators Book 7, Chapter 86 - The Cook Takko - This is a reference to Taco’s infomercial from The League, only, he makes 3 penis wine instead of soup. Lethal Weapon 2 *Founding Book 1, Chapter 25 - “It would be horrible for them all to be killed for such a stupid mistake. ‘Go on three’ or ‘one, two, three then go’ was one of the biggest flaws in guy communication. Even though sleep spells were lethal weapons...” Referencing the scene where they are trying to figure out when to jump off a building together in the movie. (Credit: Doug Lohse) Lethal weapon 4 *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 41 - When the bloodstone is fueling the AoE storm. "But HOW? How did he do that? I just don't know how he does that. Lets go ask him." Loony Tunes *Forging Book 2, Chapter 15 - “What’s with all the hubbub, bub.” Marvel Universe *Predators Book 7, Chapter 90 - Adamantium and Vibranium. He says he would make a Captain America shield and a Black Panther suit. Mortal Kombat *Predators book 7, Chapter 69 - Nien the Reaver “Your Soul is mine!” The Matrix *Founding Book 1, Chapter 6 - he says “There is no spoon.” *Predators book 7, Chapter 92 - During the conversation with Pug, he says “This might get... a little weird...” This is referring to the character Morpheus when he plugs in Neo, who says: “This will feel... a little weird.” Old School *Predators book 7, Chapter 37 - at the party he gets pressured into getting shocked with lightening and says “Ill do one, I’ll do one!” This is a reference to Will Ferril’s character of Frank the Tank in the movie Old School when he was pressured to shotgun a beer through a funnel. (We’re goin’ STREAKIN’!!!) Parks & Recreation *Roswan = Ron Swanson *Lezli Gnome = Leslie Knope Passenger 57 *Predators Book 7, Chapter 35 - when enchanting the moonstone blade. When he sees people bet 3 to 1 against him he waves one finger and says “Everybody knows that you always bet on black.” This is a reference to Wesley Snipes in the movie Passenger 57. Point Break *Predators Book 7, Chapter 108 - “He laughed in remembrance of a life well lived...riding the wave all the way to the end.” This is a reference to the ending scene where Patrick Swayze rides the big wave instead of having the cops catch him, knowing he wouldn’t survive. Richter makes a similar decision when he decides to take on the Void Mauler. Pokémon *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 15 - “If you want to go mano a mano, head-to-head, your pikachu to my squirtle, then you have to wait a goddamn minute.” Poltergeist *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 10 - Well he couldn’t let his village get haunted. This wasn’t a cheesy ‘80s horror flick. Why anyone would ever argue with ghosts that told them to leave a house was beyond him. If ghosts had started appearing in his condo back home and told him to get the hell out, well, he’d have gotten the fuck out. At least the family in Poltergeist hadn’t known that their house was built on an indian burial ground. Princess Bride *Forging Book 2, Chapter 14 - “The smile faded from Krom’s face. Richter realized that his chamberlain had said the last phrase in the language of the mountain dwarves. The best translation Richter could come up with was, “Never bet against a Sicilian when death is on the line!” Pulp Fiction *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 7 - “He was definitely going to need a wallet that said ‘Bad Motherfucker’ on it to hold all his war points!” Rick & Morty *Alliances Book 3, Chapter 22 - “Wubba lub dub dub” *Forging Book 2, Chapter 2 - “Suffice it to say that none of those options had been very attractive, but the last one would most definitely not be on fleep, or whatever that stupid phrase the kids were saying these days.” (Pickle Riiiiiick!) *Predators Book 7, Chapter 100 - When running away from the Void Mauler he shouts “Get that parkour!” while using his Cloud Running ability. *Predators Book 7, End of Chapter 44 - Richter ends the chapter saying “Here I go, killin’ again”, before entering the dungeon. This is a quote from the tv show Rick and Morty’s character Krombopulos Michael, an insectoid assassin. Scary Movie *Predators Book 7, Chapter 33 - singing a song about burritos and a love that never ends. This is a reference to Scary Movie “people don’t want this. They want hard hitting stories and coverage.” Then the guy breaks out into song with “and TWINS, parties that never end, Burritos at 4 am.” (Richter has just come from the lake with the twins.) Scooby Doo *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 15 - “The only thing that would have tipped off his danger sense more would have been a sexually-repressed librarian chick saying, ‘Jinkies.’ Yeah, it was time to go. He sent a mental call to the remnant to return.” Shaft *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 25 - “He sighed while his hand reached for the fastening on his pants. Being the lord of these lands was a responsibility. He supposed it really was his duty, to please that booty.” Sherlock Holmes *Predators Book 7, Chapter 88 - “Who’s been dancing on my chest!” After being hit by the Tovuut Mauler and healed by Hisako. Reference Sherlock Holmes movie with Robert Downy. Smurf’s / Larry the Cable Guy * Swarm Book 5, Chapter 4. “Are my potential future selves finding a way to cheat the rules here, he wondered. In the words of Papa Smurf, get’er dun!” He references Smurf’s but with a quote from Larry the Cable Guy. Snakes on a Plane *Book 5 Swarm, Chapter 24 - “He channeled his internal Sam Jack, using the anger to propel him on while he went through a mental mantra, “I’ve had it with these muthafuckin fish, in this muthafuckin lake! I’ve had it-”’ (Credit: Mitch Younger) SNL *Predators Book 7, Chapter 45 - He climbs up in front of everyone and screams that the party needs more cow bell. This is a reference to Christopher Walkin’s Saturday Night live comedy sketch about the recording of “The Reaper” by The Blue Oyster Cult So I Married an Axe Murderer *Predators Book 7, Chapter 51 - Krom returns from his Trial and nick names one of the smiths “Head.” Michael Myers has a running commentary on the size of a kids head with almost exactly Krom’s accent in the movie, “with yer’ humongous pilla’!” South Park * Alliance Book 3, Chapter 2 - “Richter just wanted to shout, ‘Cripple Fight!!!.’ The only reason he had let Krom’s tirade last as long as it had was because in his mind he was trying to figure out which of them would say, ‘Tim-maaae.’” This is from South Park Season 5, episode 2 titled “Cripple Fight.” Stargate SG-1 *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 28 - “These things were amazing! If he could find a way to learn this enchantment, the possibilities were endless. Watch out Tokra, he could make insta-tunnels too! What if he could apply the enchantment to a pick axe? The productivity of his ore gatherers would sky rocket!“ *Predators book 7, Chapter 90 - Randomly entering in minerals, he searches “Naquadah.” This is the material that the Stargates are made from. Star Trek *Forging Book 2, Chapter 10 - Red, the sprite that dies during the hunt of the bugbears has a red shirt. *Forging Book 2, Chapter 24 - “He threw his head back, and raised one fist to shoulder height while he shook it slightly in frustration. “Are you okay, my friend?” Sion asked. Richter looked back and saw that Sion had walked up behind him. Daniella was propped up comfortably on a pack, looking at him in concern as well. He realized how strange he must look staring at a disappearing portal, shaking his fist in the air. He was basically screaming “KHAN” into a communicator… this was not a good look. A rueful smile found its way to his face, “I’m fine. The queen indicated we should take a closer look at the sarcophagus. Give me a hand.” *Predators book 7, Chapter 36 - Alma brain drains a level 5 Red Tribble - alien species from Star Trek that are small and furry and rapidly reproduce, devastating land areas with their large numbers. Star Wars *Founding Book 1, Chapter 24 - He wants a population of Jedi. *Forging Book 2, Chapter 2 - “Richter had envisioned himself screaming all the way down the beast’s gullet just before he was digested for one thousand years in the equivalent of the pit of Sarlacc…” *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 37 - He calls Scion Yoda. There is also a tree in Chapter 45 called Yodan Wood. *Predators book 7, Chapter 38 - referencing one of the four girls in bed (Carie) “That’s not a moon, it’s a space station.” *Predators book 7, Chapter 43 - System message warns that his settlement can become a “Wreched hive of scum and villainy.” This is a quote from Obi Wan Kenobi about the bar they visit in the beginning of the first Star Wars movie. *Predators Book 7, Chapter 87 - The Tovuut Mauler is basically a Rancor. *Predators Book 7, Chapter 96 - Skeeling armor’s white scales would be helpful if he ever made it to Hoth. Super Troopers *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 25 - ‘His pants and bag dropped to the ground, and he clapped his hands together, “Who wants a mustache ride?”’ *Predators Book 7, Chapter 35 - "I got you good, you fucker!" *Predators Book 7, Chapter - He yells “Hey pig fucker!” In Super Troopers it’s a bear. Taledega Nights *Forging Book 2, Chapter 6 - “I’m the man! I piss excellence BEFORE I wake up.’ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tna3B5zqHdk *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 1 - “Richter hadn’t been sure of its physiology, and didn’t know if the blow would kill it outright, but he was glad it was still alive. He reached into his bag and whispered with a smile, “Like a spider monkey.” *Predators book 7, Chapter 102 - “Shake and Bake” Team America *Predators Book 7, Chpater 85 - “He was happy with all of his choices so far, minus one or two drunken moments, but he was American. Shit yeah!” That 70’s Show *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 4 - “If you went back to the 70’ s show and took the fact that he was always wearing bell bottoms into account, forget about it!” Torchwood *Predators book 7, Chapter 108 - “He laughed in remembrance of a life well lived...random shoes and riding the wave all the way to the end.” Random Shoes is the name of the 9th episode of the first season of Torchwood and features a young man named Eugene Jones who wakes up to find that he appears to be ethereal; his body lies dead on the ground after a hit-and-run accident, but his memory of how he got there is missing. This is significant as there is a symmetry with Richter being pulled into a different reality, having his memory affected, and now facing the possibility of becoming an incorporeal shade haunting the land. Transformers *Predators Book 7, Chapter 99 - "They have a Devastator? We need Omega-Supreme" Wayne’s World *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 15 - “Richter chuckled to himself and thought, yeah right, and if toads had wings maybe they wouldn’t bump their asses when they jumped. Then he thought, damn Tia Carrere was hot.” This is a reference to a quote from the character Cassandra in Wayne’s world played by Tia Carrere. “Cassandra: Yeah, and if a frog had wings it wouldn't bump its ass when it hopped. Wayne Campbell: Interesting.” White Men Can’t Jump *Predators book 7, Chapter 77 - “We goin’ ta sizzler” after his bet with Carie. Willow *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 51 - The word of power used for the blood stone teleportation. Helgafel. It was the ‘word of power’ used for Willow’s disappearing pig trick in the movie Willow. Xena *Predators Book 7, Chapter 77 - Dreaming of Xena as a nurse, referencing the popular tv show Xena Warrior Princess Zombieland *Predators Book 7, Chapter 48 - “His village was in the ass kicking business. And business was good!” - this is a quote from Woodie Harrelson in the movie Zombieland. 2001 Space Odyssey *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 42 - 'Oh my god! It's full of stars' Krom's quest for the forge of heavens. 28 Days Later * Forging Book 2, Chapter 18 - ‘Why is it a shit idea to go towards the bone door, you ask? Because it is so OBVIOUSLY a shit idea.’ https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/545d16b7-d7e4-4a06-82f6-555766aa0897 =References that may be reaching= *Farmer Denot - (This one feels like a stretch) could be a reference to two characters in the book Attack and Atonement. Book reference: “He reached into his pocket, and got down on one knee, staring lovingly up at her. ‘Kelinda Farmer,’ Denot went on, “I love you more than life itself.’” *“Forgive me. I am blowing your mind.” Pug says to Richter. Possible reference to Bob Dylan’s song by the same name and the hippie movements use in describing the affects of LSD... which is similar to what happened to Richter in the Sea of Chaos. Back to the Future 3 *Predators Book 7, Chapter 90 - “Anyone that thinks I won’t make a Black Panther suit would be wrong... completely wrong.” This could be a reference to the bully Biff when he over-acts the line “You’d be wrong... DEAD wrong.” Chronicles of Amber *The book series features princes of Chaos who can summon items from the Primal Chaos. Do Not Go Gentle * Forging Book 2, Chapter 18 - “Grist of bone is the stage of life, rage against the fading of life.” This could be a reference to a poem by Dylan Thomas called Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night. “Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.” Everquest *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 44 - “Ttarmok swallowed hard, and his waxy green skin blanched. It was Vulzal that answered, “On behalf of the Shattered Bone Troll clan, I formally absolve any of the forces here today from blood debt.” This could be a reference to one of the most popular starting zones in Everquest: Crushbone, a fortress filled with Orcs. Finding Nemo *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 24 - “Richter started swimming as quickly as he could towards the bank. Alma flew past him towards the disturbed water. She shrieked in defiance at the numerous fish coming to mob her master. Richter just kept swimming.” Happy Gilmore *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 38 - Sion body checked his friend a few moments later, but not before all the villagers got a show of their lord shaking Beyan and shouting, “You think you’re better than me? You think you’re better than ME?!” This is probably a reference to the hockey scene in Gilmore, however there is also a Family Guy bit where he explains that the secret to being an idiot is constantly accusing people of thinking they’re better than you. Harry Potter *Predators Book 7 - Singe’s voice and accent is identical to Voldemort’s. Hellboy *Predators Book 7, Chapter 93 - In the 2004 film Hellboy, the Ogdru Jahad were mentioned by name only twice by Rasputin. They were portrayed as indistinct, octopus-like creatures encased in crystal shells. They are referred to as the seven gods of chaos who will destroy the world and from its ashes "a new Eden will arise". Hocus Pocus *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 25 - “Ah! Randy. Stop. Stop! How did you even manage to say that much? I was planning to cut you off as soon as I got in here. It’s like you cast a spell on me!” Jim Butcher’s books *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 5 - Three of his villagers die in the battle with the Witch Doctor. Gregaine, Amara, and Nitol. Gregane is a Necromancer in Buther’s 7th book, Dead Beat. Amara is a main character in Butcher’s Codex of Alera series with a Wind Fury. Nitol I had trouble matching with Butcher, the only connection I could find felt like a real stretch - Natalia Wraith or, when listening to the audiobook Nick Pronounced the name “Nital”, which is simply Latin backwards. Harry Dresden is notoriously, and hilariously inept at Latin which caused some issues when interacting with the White Council of Wizards on a formal level. *Dresden Files - Shields disappear when the caster touches them. Midnight Texas *Predators Book 7, End of chapter 58 - “Send this demon back to hell!” Direct quote from Midnight Texas Naruto Online *Predators Book 7, Chapter 85 - Fletcher Kureigu - named after character in the game. Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief *Predators Book 7, Chapter 86 - The Cordwainer can make shoes that give the power of flight, shoes like this were essential to Percy’s success and very cinematic in the movie. Saving Private Ryan *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 40 -“His face calm, Yoshi just shook his head and softly whispered “shhh,” as a father would to console a crying babe. Then his blade flashed once more and took the goblin’s head.” At the End of Saving Private Ryan, a young private is slowly stabbed to death why the German shushes him. SLC Punk *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 39 - “He wore blue jeans, red allstars and jean jacket with safety pins in it that had the phrase, “Salt Lake City Rules!” inked on the back with a black sharpie.” Could be a reference to the movie SLC Punk starring Matthew Lillard from Hackers. Snatch *Swarm Book 5, Chapter 2 - “Plus now that he was becoming more awake, he realized that his entire body felt like it had been worked over by a gang of angry carnies. He let out a small groan.” This could be a reference to Brad Pitt’s character in the movie. I can’t think of any other reason to reference Carnies in particular. Vanilla Sky *Most of the conversation with Pug has a similar feel as Vanilla Sky. Tech Support. The Way of the Shaman *Predators Book 7, Chapter 92 - Richter finds out that dragons have high resistances to poison. This was a mechanic that was an essential plot point to the Shaman series. World of Warcraft *Krom- possibly named after the orc Krom’gar and Krom’gar fortress in WoW. =Misc= Sea of Chaos themed selection: *Tree of the Senzu - Dragonball Z *Scroll of the Nine Tail - Naruto *Eyes of a Death God - Death Note *Tear of the Rainbow - Forest kingdom series Fourth Stratum Offerings *Predators Book 7, Chapter 95 - The three selections from the fourth stratum of the Sea of Chaos were “Tears of the Rainbow, Silver Harp, and Fairy Water.” The common theme: Epic Fantasy Novels *Rainbow Tears is reference to the Phial of Galadriel given to Frodo, which housed the light of the Star of Earendil. Particularly the description: “It will shine still brighter when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out.” *The Silver Harp - Game of Thrones, Clash of Kings ch 48. Rhaegar Targarian issues a prophecy. "There must be one more. The dragon has three heads," and he picks up a silver harp and begins to play. *Fairy Water - (This one is harder and all guess work. Could use some help.) Absolut Vodka *Predators Book 7, Chapter 42 - Says people who stacked strength were called “vodka shots” because they were one trick ponies. Also calls them Absolut Dumbasses, referencing the brand of Vodka. Big Red chewing gum *Founding Book 1, Chapter 7 - A large company of goblins had made their way into the Forest of Nadria led by a goblin chieftain that the scout had only called “Big Red.” Richter’s comment that cinnamon was always troublesome was met by only a confused glance from Sion. He shook his head. The ignorance of the sprite was causing his Companion to miss out on comedic genius! Fosters beer *Predators Book 7, Chapter 48 - One page later he says “Hearth Mother, Australian for badass.” Which is a reference to a commercial for Foster’s beer. Fruit of the Loom *Founding Book 1, Chapter 2 - “He also needed to find some cotton. Whatever ‘rough spun’ was, it was definitely NOT the fabric of his life!“ This is the catch phrase from the brand Fruit is the Loom: “Cotton, the fabric of our lives.” Honey Badger * Catacombs Book 4, Chapter 26 - Richter chuckled to himself. “I hear all of your objections, well, almost all of your objections,” he amended, eyeballing Beyan. The gnome looked back with a perfect “honey badger don’t care” glare. This references a viral video where someone voice over‘s the antics of a Honey Badger. Haribo Gummy Bears *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 22 - When a Richter gains his Mana Manipulation skill he compares the consistency of his mana to that of gummy bears and says “Go Haribo or go home!” Koolaid Man *Predators Book 7, End of Chapter 45 - makes creepy eye contact with Scion and says “Ooooh yeah.” This is a reference to Big Red, the Koolaid mascot. Navy Seals *Predators Book 7, Chapter 34 - Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. It’s a phrase that has been attributed to the Navy SEALs. Newspaper Funny Pages *Predators Book 7, Chapter 78 - Saturday morning cartoon: Dick Dastardly and Muttley. Norse Mythology *Predators Book 7, Chapter 96 - Odin. “By the hairless balls of Odir! Where be me godsdamn forge?!” Krom bellowed in panic. Rock em’ sock ‘em robots *Swarm, Book 5, Chapter 15 - “When the undead had drained the life force from the other Death creatures, he had expected the hall to turn into rock’em sock’em robots and had just secretly been praying to be the blue one.” Sailor Jerry *Predators Book 7, Chapter 72 - The professed Sailor’s name is Jerry, referencing a popular spiced rum by the same name. Tinder *Predators Book 7, Chapter 38 - Richter calls Futem “The best Tinder, ever.” Referencing a popular dating app. Viagra *Founding Book 1, Chapter 7 - “After a moment of introspection and pride however, he decided he did not want to rely on anything small and blue to help his performance… at least not yet.” Wheeties *Raiders Book 6, Chapter 23 - When talking to Bryan he asked “Did you eat your Wheeties this morning.” Referencing a popular brand of breakfast cereal. *